She keeps me warm
by Glee1DFanatic123
Summary: Sorry, I'm extremely horrible at summaries. o.o.. THE STORY IS BETTER THAN THE SUMMARY, I PROMISE [Includes Romantic Pezberry, etc]
1. Chapter 1

_This is it.._ Santana thought, taking a deep breath as she sat down in her chair, a row away from one Rachel Berry..the crush she has had since 1st grade, when they met. When she was old enough to realize she did have a crush on the brunette, she...hated herself. She thought she was sinning, as possibly being Bisexual or Lesbian, and even having a crush on Rachel in general.

When she was in 5th grade, Rachel started saying ''Hi'' or "Good morning" to Santana every day, and smiling at her with her usual Rachel Berry smile, that took Santana's breath away every time. The same year, a blonde girl – Lucy (But she told everyone to call her Quinn) Fabray stepped in the picture and became immediate best friends with Santana. She also started picking on Rachel, to Santana's dismay. But, one day it all changed,

"Hello, Man hands," Quinn sneered as she walked by the brunette, knocking her books in her hands down in the process and smirking. Rachel frowned and fought back the tears, closing her eyes and blinking away the tears, then crouched down to pick them all up. She then glanced up at the fiery Latina, knowing maybe she would help her.

"Santana?" Quinn's voice called, but Santana's eyes couldn't leave the petite brunette. "San!"

Santana snapped out of it, then looked at Quinn. "W-what?"

"Aren't you coming?" it took a moment for Santana to think about what to do. She already was being called gay by some people..so she went with the second option.

"Of course, Rupaul needs to get to class." Santana instead sneered at the petite brunette, hiding her guilty feelings when she saw the look on her love's face.

Santana frowned as she remembered that memory. Now, sitting in her chair in the choir room, a row away from her..._Her. _She cannot describe it..

It's been awhile since that time in 5th grade. Santana...changed into being softer to Rachel, and not caring about what others think of her. She is who she is, and she does not feel like apologizing. She came out as Lesbian in High school. Her parents are accepting but not so much her grandmother. Brittney – Santana's best friend, came out as Bisexual or "Bi-corn" as the blonde says, the same week as San so that she didn't feel alone. The Blonde supports Santana and Rachel together. Now, all Santana has to do today is sing her feelings like Mr. Schue suggested to do when she talked to him about it, and today's the day.

"Mr. Schue, I have a song." Santana's hand shot up, and the teacher nodded his head, sitting with the students and letting Santana have the floor. She gulped and prayed That this wouldn't backfire on her..

"This is it..." she mumbled before starting the song.


	2. Chapter 2

[Santana's Point Of View]

I sighed one last time then start to sing.

_I say she smells like safety and home_

_I named both of her eyes "Forever" and "Please, don't go" _

_I could be a morning sunrise, all the time.. all the time, yeah_

_This could be good, this could be good_

I softly sang, changing the lyrics a bit to match my situation. I especially made sure to make eye contact to Rachel's brown eyes, seeing them widen a bit and soften. Then, the reactions..Finn was oblivious as usual. Quinn..surprisingly, she wasn't reacted badly. She was..smiling softly and knowingly at me, encouraging me without words. It's like she knew all along..

But the girl I was focusing on wasn't Quinn. Or Brittney. Or even Mercedes.

It was the brunette girl who stole my heart from first sight..but I was always too scared to do something about it. The girl who's genuine, smart, beautiful in her own gorgeous way, and with a bright smile that could light up New York City altogether.

_What's your middle name?_

_Do you hate your job?_

_Do you fall in love too easily? _

_What's your favorite word? _

_You like kissing girls?_

_..Can I call you baby? _

_Yeah, yeah_

To my disappointment, She looked down, but I could see a slight blush covering her features. That made me smile.

_My love, my love, my love, my love.._

_She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm.._

I was interrupted when Rachel got up and quickly left, and I was frozen there, hurt. What the...

"I'll go talk to her," Finn quickly shot up, and Mr. Schue stopped him.

"Finn..Let Santana go."

Finn nodded and took a seat once again. I took a moment, collecting my thoughts.

"Santana..?" Mr. Schue softly asked, voice full of pity. I shook my head, fighting back the tears and stormed out of the room, not going to Rachel. Instead, Going home. I took all of my guts and mustered up that song in front of _everyone._ And she just..practically rejected me. This is why I never will fall in love with someone that deep ever again. Ever. Again.

**A/N: I know this is short..I'm so sorry for that. But I'll try and make the next update longer. I promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woah..People seem to like this story :o Well, I'll make you guys a deal; I'll keep updating, if you keep reviewing. I LOVE REVIEWS! ;-; Absolutely addicted to them. oops? -wink- I'll keep updating, I promise under the name of being a Gleek. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

[Third person POV]

The next few days went a little slow for Santana. Every day, she'd avoid Rachel every time she saw that she was heading toward her. Santana, who never really cared about what anyone thought of her, cared about how the brunette thought of her. Added to that, the Latina felt awkward and embarrassed in front of the future Broadway star. And there was pent-up anger toward Rachel as well as lovable.

One day though, after a week of successfully avoiding Rachel, the brunette finally confronted Santana, overly frustrated about the whole deal.

"Listen, Santana. I know I have a lot of what you call 'balls' for confronting you, as when someone else confronts you, you practically snap their heads off, but I'm officially – what the other teens call – pissed at you."

Santana raised an eyebrow. "Pissed at me? Me?" She asked, making Rachel flinch slightly, but then the brunette held herself together. Santana then crossed her arms. "_You're_ pissed off at _me?_"

"Yes. That's correct."

"Why- okay, I'm confused. I sing a love song to you, and in front of the glee dorks, putting myself out there for you, and you run off. And you're mad at me?!"

Rachel didn't answer for a couple moments. "No..I'm mad at you because of reasons." She took a deep breath, avoiding Santana's eyes. "Reasons that are completely foolish, and only happen in my deepest secret dreams."

Santana stared at her, completely and utterly confused.

Rachel continued, "You know for a reason why I storm out. I thought you of all people would know the hint. But I guess I wasn't clear."

"English, Berry.'' Santana rolled her eyes slightly.

"I wanted you to come for me..to chase after me..confront me. Talk about it, and ask me why the hell I ran out the room for, and everything. I just..ended up disappointed. Like always. Just...forget it." After that, Rachel walked away.

Santana stood there, dumbfounded. Does this mean she did like her? Love her? As much as she loved Rachel? _Damn it.._Thought Santana. _I always fucking blow it. Well. If Rachel Berry wants romance, she will fucking get romance. _With that thought in the Latina's head, she headed off to plan a few things.

* * *

"San, why're you asking these things?" Kurt asked, turning over to the Latina, raising his perfectly shaped eyebrow at her.

Santana shrugged. "Reasons."

She has been pestering Kurt about Rachel for an hour now. Santana thought that the best way to win Rachel's heart was to know more about her. Other than Broadway, Streisand, and singing. And the best way to get to know her- well the SECOND best way to get to know Rachel..was through Kurt Hummel - AKA her Best friend.

"What reasons?"

"Reasons that isn't a flamboyant boy's business."

"Then I won't answer these weird questions. Wanna get to know the puzzle that is Rachel Berry? Talk. To. Her." Kurt then sauntered away sassily, and Santana rolled her eyes before catching up to him, moving in sync with his footsteps.

"Jesus Hummel, you walk fast."

"What do you want, Satan?"

"Nice come-back, pretty boy." Santana winked. "You already know what I want..Your body.." She joked. "Not in a million years. I want to know more about Rach."

Kurt looked at Santana weirdly, like she had two heads. Finally, she snapped. "What?!"

"You..called...her..by..her..name.." He slowly replied, "The Apocalypse is coming, isn't it?"

Santana narrowed her eyes at him.

"Fine. Fine. Okay.." Kurt took a deep breath. "She uhm..well, she loves Oreos."

"All that damn work, just to find out she likes a damn cookie brand." Santana mumbled angrily to Kurt.

"Okay! I was joking there, sorry. Uhm..Broadway, yada, yada, yada...She has Brown eyes." He grinned.

Santana stared blankly at Kurt, shaking her head. "Nevermind. You're useless for this. I'll just do it the damn old-fashioned way and become fuckin' friends with her. Bleh."


	4. Chapter 4

**Santana's POV**

"Racheeelll" I sing-songed, skipping to her. She flinched slightly, making me frown. Maybe that was a little too much for her. Okay, Santana, be natural.

"What?"

"I was wondering what you were doing tomorrow- or today, and we can maybe go out and go shopping or something."

"Uhm..Well, I was uhm.." Rachel started stuttering, blushing slightly, and moving a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"But, uh, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to.." I mumble. _What the hell, Santana? Stop acting like you're a shy little girl and be yourself. ASK. HER. OUT. _

"Oh, no, it's fine.'' she smiled.

"Rach, you, me, Dinner on Friday night at breadsticks."

She blushed a little. "Uhm..Okay."

I took a moment to realize she said yes. "Well, then...see you then." I begin to smile. She smiled back, nodding.

I grinned. "See you then, babe."

She blushed and nodded. I saunter away, a little spring in my step. _I Have to make it perfect..so that she won't walk out on me again. _With that thought, I furrowed my brows. Why did she run out in the middle of the song, anyway?

Maybe it was because she didn't like or love her that way. But, that doesn't make sense because she just had said yes to a date with Santana. _Or..._I thought. _She is oblivious as a rock, and she thought having dinner with me means just as friends. But that doesn't make sense much though, because she blushed about a million times, EVEN when I asked her out. _I facepalm. I really need to ignore my thoughts, they might ruin me later in my life.

* * *

"So..You're taking Rach on a date, huh?" Kurt appeared behind me, making me jump. I quickly compose myself, turning to him.

"Jesus, Hummel! You should be a ninja. Anyways, Who told you?"

"Rachel."

"She...She thinks of it as a date?"

"Uh, yes. Of course. Is it not? I swear, Santana, if you literally made her blush and get her hopes up for nothing more than a friend-on-friend dinner, I'm going to cut you."

"Woah..Nice Hummel, you're learning from the master. And, no. I think of it as a date too. Probably more than she does.."

"Oh, no. She's excited. She's had a smile on her face every day since you asked her out three days ago. Tomorrow's Friday, can I help?" Kurt asked, looking hopeful. I raise an eyebrow.

"Help..with that?"

"Clothing choice. Y'know, San, you can't really dress like you usually do."

"Yes, I was planning on wearing lingerie," I sarcastically said, shutting my locker, and leaning up against it. "Hummel, I think I know how to dress on a date.."

"..True.." He admitted, sighing. "Doesn't mean I can't help someone else." He grinned, skipping off, probably to see Rachel, or Blaine. Blaine, most likely.

"She's actually thinking of it as a date.." I mumble to myself, smiling. It was like everything was right in the world.


	5. Chapter 5

"So," Rachel began one day in Glee, standing in front of all the members, including Santana. "I've thought of this particular..situation that has been bothering me, and I have been sung to practically..and The reason I ran out was that I was completely overwhelmed, and hating myself for a reason. Since, I can't really explain it in words...I have prepared a song to explain it to this person in the room..and I hope they understand.."

The band started the beginning chords and tempo to ''Stop this song (Lovesick Melody)'' by Paramore.

_You say the sweetest things and I_

_Can't keep my heart from singing_

_along to the sound of your song_

_My stupid feet keep moving_

_to this 4/4 beat, I'm in time with you_

_Whoa, To this 4/4 beat I would die for you (Die for you)_

Rachel sang, catching glances at Santana every now and then for Santana to know that this song was meant for the Latina.

(_**Quinn and Brittany: Someone stop this)**_

_I've gone too far to come back from here_

_But you don't have a clue_

_You don't know what you do to me_

_Won't someone stop this song_

_So I won't sing along? _

_Someone stop this song_

_So I won't sing.._

_I never let love in, so I could keep my heart from hurting_

_The longer that I live with this idea, the more I sink into this 4/4 beat_

_I'm in time with you_

_Whoa, to this 4/4 beat, I would die for you (Stop this song)_

Santana watched with a frown to focus on what Rachel was exactly meaning behind the song. Then she finally got it..: Rachel has had a thing for Santana all along.. She just hid it.

_It creeps in like a spider_

_Can't be killed, although I try and try to_

_Well, Don't you see I'm falling?_

_Don't wanna love you, but I do.._

Rachel sung, looking into Santana's eyes while singing. To be honest, that caught Santana off guard. The "Don't wanna love you, but I do." part. That made the Latina question if she, herself, was the oblivious one.

As Rachel drew the song to a close, she took a deep breath and stormed out of the room, looking near-tears. Santana just watched on, looking at Rachel's retreading figure, and deep in thought.

"_I wanted you to come for me...Chase after me...Confront me." Rachel had said about her storming out to Santana a few days ago._

With that memory, Santana jumped up and chased after Rachel, finding her in one of the class rooms, head in hands and crying. Santana pouted and sat beside her, careful about her cheerio skirt. Rachel jumped slightly at the movement, feeling and noticing that Santana was there.

"Babe..What's wrong?" San softly asked, rubbing Rachel's back comfortingly.

"N-nothing..That song..just..g-gets to m-me.." Rachel sniffed, hiding her face in her hands.

"Was..uhm.." the Latina cleared her throat. "Was that song..for me..?"

"Maybe.." Rachel laughed slightly. "It was only fair..you sang that song for me..."

Santana did nothing but smile slightly. "You've liked me...?" Rachel nodded. "Since..Since when..?"

"Since..I first saw you.." Rachel mumbled slightly, frowning. "I've kept it a secret, and been hiding it, and pretending I was into Finn..I mean, I'm not Lesbian..But..I like..both. Y'know?"

"Like Britt?"

"Britt's- I mean Brittany's Bi?"

"Well..Yes but she prefers the term 'Bicorn', as in a Bisexual Unicorn."

Rachel laughed. "I love her.."

"Everyone does, really. You know, Rach, you're not alone in being Bi."

She nodded quietly. "I know...I was..just scared.."

"You don't have to be. Not anymore. I have your back now."

"Thanks.." Rachel smiled softly. "But..Can we..uhm.."

"What?"

"Uhm..Take it slow..? I mean, I know you like me, and you now know I like you but.."

"I see where you're getting at. Sure." San smiled. "Just..No falling for Britt, You're mine."

Rachel blushed and nodded.

"C'mon, babe, let's get to class." Santana helped Rachel up off the floor, then walked with her to class since they have the same Math class next.


End file.
